dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Brother Blood
Background The first Brother Blood was the high priest of the Baltic country of Zandia who refused to supply recruits for Pope Innocent's Fourth Crusade in 1202. During the ensuing battle, the high priest gained the Cloak of Christ, allegedly worn at the Last Supper, but now corrupted with evil. Wearing the cloak, the priest led his knights to victory. He then bathed in his enemies' blood, which gave him great strength and virtual immortality. The priest declared himself Brother Blood and closed Zandia to all strangers. He ruled for 60 years, fathering a son who killed him at the age of 100. So began the Curse of Blood, whereby each son of Zandia's ruler slew his father, bathed in the Bloodpit, then ruled in his place. Combat Statistics *Brother Blood (Ellsworth Memorial Hospital) *Brother Blood (Sentinels of Magic Citadel) *Brother Blood (Artifacts) *Controlled Brother Blood Involvement *Brother Blood can be found with other magic users socializing in the Oblivion Bar. *Brother Blood is a boss in the Artifacts mission player characters automatically get at level 20. *In the Khandaq raid, Brother Blood is being held as a prisoner by Black Adam and Felix Faust. You can free him after completing the raid. *''Controlled Brother Blood'' is one of the possible bosses for the Starro: Invasion! alert in the Deluge episode. Heroes * Blood attempts to raise Trigon by summoning avatars and demons of the seven deadly sins into Metropolis. Hero players are sent to support the Sentinels of Magic in their confrontation with him in the Ellsworth Memorial Hospital. Villains * Brother Blood can be located in the VIP area of the Chinatown Night Club * Brother Blood aids Magic villains in fighting Doctor Fate at the end of the Fate Falls! mission chain * Brother Blood gives the quest Raven Unleashed * Brother Blood enlist the aid of Villains in order to summon the demon Trigon. Villains must prove their worth and defeat a horde of demons before fighting Raven. Once Raven has been subdued Blood will task Villains with embodying the sins of Greed, Gluttony and Wrath. Blood will be present as Villains battle to corrupt the Titans. After the Titans have been corrupted Raven will free the Titans and imprison Blood. Villains must then free Brother Blood. * Brother Blood must be talked to in the Gotham Wastelands for the Envy daily missions. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Blood Magic': Brother Blood can control blood in both natural and mystical ways. He can create nightmares, prophetic dreams, intense pain and sense blood.[1] **'Energy Projection': Brother Blood can manipulate the blood of his enemies in a large number of ways. He can also control ambient blood from his Pool of Blood to choke his victims.[1] **'Healing': Brother Blood often heals his victims in order to gain their trust in order to draw them near before he rips the blood from their bodies or reduces them to mindless drones.[1] **'Teleportation': Brother Blood can rip open blood portals in order to drag people to and from. However, this is a difficult ability that he only uses as a last resort.[2] **'Mind Control': Brother Blood can control minds as long as the victim's blood has been shed. He keeps his Church of Blood under his control by flaying their skin so they bleed constantly.[1] *'Magic': Sebastian was born into a family of blood. Under the tutelage of the Church of Blood he became a high priest and enacted a curse that required him to murder his father in order to gain his powers and rights as Brother Blood. :*'Energy Absorption': Sebastian consumes life and strength by sucking the blood of his victims like a vampire.[1] :*'Power Absorption': After biting and drinking the blood of a victim, Blood gains their abilities such as Superboy'sstrength or a demon's healing factor.[1] :*'Immortality': While most of the Blood family is human in nature. After Sebastian's defeat he was sent to hell for eternal torment. Due to his interaction with Kid Eternity while in hell he managed to survive countless hellish years and aged into adulthood. Abilities *'Charisma': Brother Blood was a charismatic leader that managed to curry the loyalty of hundreds of cultists despite his youth. Known Drops *Brother Blood's Sinister Hood *Bloodstone Amulet *Demoncaller's Chestguard *Pitsinger Wings Trivia *Brother Blood first appeared in New Teen Titans #21 (July, 1982) *Brother Blood is voiced by Ev Lunning Gallery File:CharModelBrotherBlood.png|'Character Model' File:BrotherBloodJaredBrunner.jpg File:EllsworthMemorialBlood.jpg File:KahndaqBlood.jpg File:BloodCorruptingRaven.jpg File:Blood1.png File:Blood4.png File:Blood5.png File:Blood6.png File:Blood7.png See also * Cult of Blood * Cult of Trigon External links * - DC database * - Wikipedia Category:Villains Category:Cult of Trigon Category:Vendors Category:Male Category:Sons of Trigon Category:Brother Blood Category:Sorcery powers Category:Magic Category:Cult of Blood